At a loss of Words
by XoXoCSIGleek
Summary: Wes/Anna fic :  Romantic and Fluffy with Klaine in here too. Anna is my OC. Blaine's sister. :P


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wes or Glee but I do own my OC so YAY! **

_AN: This takes place when Blaine has already transferred to Dalton, he is beginning his sophmore year. This is a Wesanna Fic :) This will also have a good amount of Klaine in it._

_There will also be Kurt and Anna friendship because them both together are just amazing :D. If you don't own who Anna is you should probably read my other story "The Charm Of FaceBook and Cookies" so then you'll know more about Wesanna. Reviews are appreciated, hope you enjoy :D_

(September 12, 2009)

Blaine really liked his new school they didn't tolerate bullying and it was so much better that he didn't have to worry about glares or bad things that could happen to him. Most of the people here didn't mind that he was gay, he had already made some really nice friends that invited him to join this show choir group call " The Warblers".

He was about ready to walk home when his friend Wes caught up to him.

" Hey Blaine are we still going to work on our project today?" Wes asked.

Blaine stopped walking thinking for a few seconds until he finally remembered.

" Oh Yeah, of course you can come over to my place" he said smiling

Wes nodded and smiled lightly walking with with Blaine, he was curious to see the home of his friend. Blaine was pretty awesome he had a really great voice too. Blaine drove for about 10 minutes until he finally pulled up to a two story victorian styled home. Wes gaped " Wow Dude! Nice place"

Blaine smiled looking out the garage door happy that his parents weren't home only his twin sister was back from school. They got out of the car and walked to the front door as Blaine put in a security code to open his door. Once they finally got in Wes's mouth opened even more, he admired the beauty, style and value of the place. This house looked to be inhabited by royalty, I mean his family did have money as well and a pretty nice home but his house was much more modern so you really couldn't have the same admiration like the one he was having for Blaine's house.

Blaine's sister came walking down the stairs greeting them both, Wes widened his eyes. That was Blaine's sister?. She looked more like a super model. He thought that the house was beautiful, the house stood small next to the beauty of the girl that was standing a few feet from him. He awoke from his thoughts when she opened her mouth and the sweetness of her voice came known to his ears. She smiled at his brother and smiled at his very cute friend.

" Hi Blaine' she hugged her brother and turned her attention to the stranger.

" Im Annabelle but you can call me Anna and you are?" she question with a smiled to Wes who was close to drooling.

" Uh, Oh Ummm Im Wesley but you can call me Wes" he extend a hand out as she looked at it and laughed sweetly. Instead of shaking his hand she hugged him a friendly way which made both of their hearts skip a beat at the contact.

" Nice to meet you Wes but you do know that were in the 21st century right? Plus hugs are whole lot better and nice than hand shakes" she giggled patting Wes's arm which made him blush.

Blaine smiled at the exchange between his friend and his sister, he laughed quietly at his Wes's expression. This seemed to happen to most guys that met his sister but this time it was different his sister seemed to have shown interest when she saw Wes and Vice Versa.

Now he was happier than ever to have met Blaine, he finally met his angel. Question was.. how long would it take to get the love is this beautiful girl. He would have to take his time and get to know her.

Anna was speaking to Blaine about something that Wes couldn't quite hear with all his thoughts invading his head.

_She is worth it, I want to know everything about her. She's still a stranger even though I feel like I've known her my whole life. I will do whatever it takes to get a peak at her love._

It wasn't going to be easy since Anna didn't trust easily it would take awhile but its going to be worth it.

Wes Montgomery had a plan.


End file.
